Moving On
by Floga Fero
Summary: Luke shows up unexpectedly after the First War and Annabeth starts falling for him. Percy's disappearance from the camp didn't help things at all, and when they finally met in Camp Jupiter, Annabeth's mind was made up. She had chosen Luke. Devastated, Percy tries to move on. Set after HoO. Smut with possible plot in the future. Rated M for sexual content.
1. New Hope?

The war was won. Kronos was defeated. But what happened in the aftermath of the war destroyed me. The decision I made to give the knife to Luke might have saved Olympus. It was the right thing to do, and I don't regret it.

But I guess some things aren't just meant to be. I should be happy. I saved the world. I got the girl. Right? See, that's where you are wrong buddy. After me and Annabeth got together, I couldn't be happier. I always knew she was the one. For a while, we were happy. Truly happy. I guess nothing lasts and everything becomes a mess, like it always does in my life.

You see, what happened is Luke came back. Yeah, that's right. When he impaled himself at his Achilles' Heel, he succeeded in driving Kronos out of his body, which took a toll on him. He was assumed dead whereas he was doing some soul-searching out in the world. That lead him to Camp Half-Blood. His only true home. I can't blame him for coming back. That's when things started getting complicated. Annabeth started getting confused between us. It's understandable given their history and all, but I really hoped she'd been able to sort it out, because after we've been through together, I really believed we were meant for each other. So, I gave her time to figure it out, but then something terrible happened. Did I mention that I have a really shitty luck?

So, Hera decided it was best to drop me in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of wolves and nothing left in my brain except of the word "Annabeth" and sent me off to some Roman camp.

But that's okay, right? I've survived much worse. So, I go on this quest and make some Roman friends, and gain my memory on the way, just to know that we're facing another huge war. Sucks, right? 7 demigods from both the camps to save the earth from, well Mother Earth. But that means I can meet Annabeth again. I was aware of how we left things when I was zapped across America, and that gave a lot of time for her to think about us, yeah? Well, seems like it gave a lot of alone time for Luke and Annabeth. She tried searching for me, she said. But then she thought to assume I had left on my own because she wanted time. As she grew closer to Luke again , she felt the need to search for me decrease. Now, it was awkward between us because she has feelings for Luke, but she feels guilty for having those feelings because of me. I was hoping it would change during our quest. I was really hoping I was making progress when we were avoiding getting killed every other second in Tartarus. But after we defeated Gaea, she said she was so conflicted, that she knew what she had to do but she didn't want to. I guess it was a long time coming. I understood her decision. I guessed she really did love me at some point, but childhood memories are stronger I supposed. I really didn't want to be involved in this love triangle bullshit, and I didn't want to come in between them. Yeah, I said I understand, but there'll always be some part of me that'll always love her.

Here, I am sitting on the shore at the edge of our camp, looking at the one the that calms me down. The ocean. I've been trying to move on, but you know loyalty and all that. I hearr footsteps of someone approaching me. I turn back to see Piper, walking towards me with a beaming smile. She always had that sort of ability that lifted everyone's spirits the moment she entered the room.

I smiled and gestured next to me. She sat, her arms around her knees and looked up. "Trouble moving on Perce?" she asked. I've always like Piper as a friend. She's nothing like your typical Aphrodite kids. All kinds of stereotype breaker. We've always cared deeply for each other, and it was natural of her to come check up on me.

"You know me Pipes, I'll land alright." I said unconvincingly. "Yeah right, if moving on is sitting silently and moping in a corner of the world" she lightly punched my shoulder. I smiled sadly. "You know I kind of get what you're feeling." she said sadly. I was shocked to hear this. As far as I knew things were going good with her and Jason. "What do you mean? You aren't talking about Jason, are you?

She nodded sadly. "We... well he spends a lot time at Camp Jupiter and he seems so distant at times. We aren't what we used to be Percy. It's almost like he's lost interest in me." she started tearing up slightly.

"Well, I'm sure he's just busy with work. He's given the job of supervising the reconstruction of the camp, right?" I tried to reassure her.

"It's not just that Percy, he seems to have gotten really close with Reyna."

"Oh no, don't go there Pipes. I don't know about Jason, I can assure Reyna isn't that kind of person."

"Even so, Percy. I'm the daughter of the Goddess of Love. I can tell when someone is losing interest in me. I still love him so much Percy" she told as she started sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't look at her like that. The most cheerful, chirpy person I've known to be emotionally at her lowest, I couldn't bear to look at her like that.

I held her by her shoulders and hugged her tight. She easily fell into my arms and began sobbing again. I just held her there until finally her sobbing reduced. I felt good just being with another person again. I pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Silly me, this was supposed to be about you" she smiled. "That's okay, I'm glad you told me. We're supposed to be there of each other, right?" I said looking directly at her. She nodded, finally smiling through her tears.

Suddenly, we were closing the distance between ourselves and the next thing we know, we're kissing. Her lips were soft, supple and it was a tender kiss, and it was prolonging for a long time. I don't know why none of us have pulled back yet. Don't either of us get how wrong this is? After what felt like ages, we separated, our foreheads against each other, out of breath and panting.

"Pipes, oh god what was that?"

"I don't know what came over me Percy, I'm sorry"

"No, I was equally involved. God, this was a huge mistake. No matter what you feel about Jason, we shouldn't do this."

"You're right, this was a mistake" she sighed sadly, but both of us knew it wasn't. It was the happiest we both were in a long time. And we knew it. We shared another look and, this time there was no going back. She kissed me fiercely as I pulled her onto me and she wrapped her legs around me. There was real passion in the kiss. She kissed me as if I was her lover and it wasn't long until we were playing with each other's tongues. Time to time, I would shower kisses from her lips down through her jawline to her neck. Silent sighs and moans would escape her lips as I nibbled on her neck. I moved slowly to her chest, apprehensive of whether she would stop me. She only pushed my head lower, to the edge of her tank top. I slightly pulled it down and began to kiss her upper breasts, as my hand went behind her and under her top. I put my hand through her top and gripped behind her neck and pulled her into a strong kiss, while my other hand kneaded her breast.

She took off my shirt and pushed me back as I lay on the ground, the feeling of sand against by back, as she leans down and kisses me. I put my hand under her top and inside her bra, as I flicked her nipple. She stifled a moan as her took off her top and threw it away. I reached up and kissed her while I unclasped her bra. She pushed me down to her boobs as I started sucking on them and flicking her nipple with my tongue. She reached down and unzipped my pants. She looked directly at me, as she took my dick out and started stroking it. I groaned into her boobs and, reciprocated my putting my hand inside her shorts. I found her nub of clitoris and began rubbing it wile I was sucking on her boobs, as he was stroking me off. "Oh gods, Perce I want you. I want all of you!" she whispered in my ear. I flipped us so, now she was on her back on the ground and I was facing her. She pulled my boxers down and eyed directly at me. "Are you sure?" I ask one last time, as he nods all the boundaries are gone. I remove her shorts, along with her panties. I lean against the ground on my elbows, plank-positioned, and looked directly at her as I entered her. There wasn't a hint of doubt or fear on here face. She trusted me completely, as I trusted her too. I kissed her as I entered to take her mind of the pain and slowly started increasing the pace. "Oh Percy, why are you making me feel all these things?" she purred in between her moans. I took turns kissing her and licking her boobs as I increased my pace. "Percyy, don't stop oh please keep going" she moaned. "Pipes, you're soo good!" I whispered in her ear, as I felt I was close. "Piper, I'm about to..." "Hold it back please, I'm about to finish too." she pleaded. I tried to hold back as I saw Piper arching her back, her face screaming pure ecstasy. "Percyy I'm cominggg!" she yelled at the same time I came inside her. I could feel her liquids on my dick as I pulled it out. Piper had her head in her palms and she was smiling blissfully. I collapsed next to her and she turned around to face me. "That's the happiest I've been in a long time Percy. You were wonderful!" She planted a small kiss on my cheek. "I was happy to help Piper. You were great! I loved it. You're right Piper, this is the happiest I've been in a while too." I smiled at her, while I placed my hand on her back and rubbed the sand off her.

I run my eyes over her, as I gazed at her perfect breasts and toned stomach. "You really are gorgeous, Piper." I kissed her, light and tender. "But…" "Shh" she stopped me before I could get another word out "Buts are for tomorrow. Today, we're both happy, so let's just enjoy the moment." she said. I agreed as she cuddled close to me as we fell asleep, with her head on my chest and my arms around her.


	2. Guilty Conscience

**Guilty Conscience**

I woke up to her beautiful face. It looked so tranquil when she was sleeping. The first sun-rays were just appearing on the horizon. I tried to get up as quietly as I could, but I heard her waking right behind me.

"Trying to escape from me mister?" she asked sultrily. "No way ma'am, I was just going to refresh myself" I said smiling as I headed towards the water to wash myself. She followed me and hugged me from behind, her breasts pressing into my back. I turned around and held her in my arms.

She noticed I was shivering and asked me "What's wrong?" Truth be told, I was scared. Scared, that she regretted it. Scared of the future and what it held.

"Do you regret it?" I asked her nervously. She held my head between her palms and planted a light kiss on my lips and then on my forehead. "Would I do this if I regretted it?" she asked smiling.

"We have a lot to think and talk about. C'mon, let's get dressed." She agreed, and we slowly, unwillingly started dressing back up. We were walking back to the camp, arms around each other when I asked the question both of us dreaded. "What about Jason? He's my friend and we treat each other like brothers. This guilt will be too much for us to bear but telling him will destroy him. I don't know what to do Pipes."

"Percy, I love Jason. I told you that yesterday and I wasn't lying. But after yesterday, I think I might be falling for you too. I'm thinking all these while we were friends, I was slowly falling for you without even knowing it. You're right, I do feel guilt, but not as much as I should. Why does something so wrong, feel so right Percy?"

"I know right? We just needed a break from everything that's been happening in our lives and we just let go, but then it was the most wonderful thing that happened and now we might be falling for each. I've just fucked my best friend's love and I don't feel as bad as I should."

"Percy give me some time, okay? I'll figure it out. Right now, I'm too confused."

"Right. Where have I heard that before?" I told smirking.

"Percy! I'm not like Annabeth, please. I won't break your heart. We just agreed that it was the best thing in our lives recently. We just agreed that we might be falling for each other. I promise you, I won't hurt you." she pleaded.

"Relax, Piper. I was just kidding. I know how you felt last night. Hell, I think the whole camp would've heard how you felt last night." I told grinning.

"Shut up, Perce. This is no joking matter. It would have been a huge mess if we would've been caught. Besides, I wasn't that loud. I think." She laughed, and I joined her in.

"It was a huge mess yesterday." I started cracking up. "But it's exciting don't you think? The idea of sneaking off and the chance of getting caught? There's a thrill to it, yeah?" I confessed.

"Well it's all fun and games till we get caught, but you're right. There's a certain degree of excitement." she agreed.

"Listen, Perce. I know it stings a bit when I said I still love Jason, so it's only fair for me to say that.. well, you don't need to limit yourself to me."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me? Piper, my fatal flaw is loyalty. I couldn't cheat on you even if I wanted to."

"Well, it technically isn't cheating if I'm okay with it, right? I mean, I'm with Jason. So it's only fair, Percy. But, you'll have to tell me if there's someone else okay?

"Wow, Pipes. I.. ahh I don't know how to take this. I don't know if I should feel happy or sad."

"Hahaa, you fool. I just said you can try it out with other girls and you don't know how to feel. That's why so many people adore you Percy."

I didn't know what to say. I've always been not so good at taking compliments. We walked together towards the breakfast pavilion, and she reluctantly let go of me to join the Aphrodite table. I sat alone as usual and glanced around. I saw Leo and Calypso, the Stoll brothers, Katie, and waved at all of them. I also saw Annabeth who was still avoiding me like plague. I sneaked a glance towards the Aphrodite table, where I saw Piper staring at me. Gods, she was beautiful. I managed a smile at her, and got up to offer my part of the food to the fire of gods. I made I silent prayer to Aphrodite, thanking her for last night, as well as hoped I had her permission.

I went back to the table and the rest of the breakfast was uneventful. Usually after the breakfast, Chiron or Mr. D made important announcements for the day. As Chiron was up on the podium I guess he had some sort of announcement to make.

"Dear campers and demigods, as you know the last few months, we've been focused with rebuilding both the camps and , of course better relationships between the two camps. One of us, has been working tirelessly with both camps, and he's returned today for a well-deserved break. Please welcome Jason Grace!"

 _Oh no. No no no! This can't be happening right now. At the worst possible time. Why couldn't that self righteous flyboy come after a few days?_

Right on cue, Jason came up from the side of pavilion and waved to us. "Well, the work is not as bad as Chiron sounded. It's good to be back and see you all again."

Torrents of guilt started gushing in to me. Seeing him in reality, it just hit me very hard. I was betraying my brother. The guy who was with me, fighting Gaea arm-in-arm. I couldn't make myself to look at him as I felt pathetically ashamed. I looked over to Piper who was just blank. I couldn't make out anything from her expression. I saw him approaching Piper as she put on a fake smile ( or was it a real smile, who knows?) as they kissed fiercely. He lifted her in the air and wrapped his arms around her. She was returning the kiss too, as passionately as he was. It was like they forgot each and everyone around them. It was like she forgot I was around. Forgot yesterday.

I know she said she loved him. I know that they had been separated for awhile. This should be normal. I should feel okay. But what is this, that I feel? How can one feel jealousy and guilt at the same time? Nonetheless, I bottled all these feelings and put on a smile as they approached me. I got up and he came to hug me. I hugged him back, a little more tighter than needed and I don't even know why. Don't get excited. I know you'd like to see me and Jason together ( yeah I read stuff on the internet too ), but I promise you I'm straight. Well, mostly straight. I may be a little bit gay for Eddie Redmayne.

"I've missed you brother. It's been too long."

"I'm missed having you around too, Perce. How have you been?" he asked concerned.

Jason has showing me concern when I had fucked his girl. The amount of guilt was almost suffocative.

"Ahh, I get along. How are you doing? It must have been hard. Juggling between the two camps."

"Nah, it's not so bad when you're son of Zeus." he said smilingly. "Oh besides, Frank, Hazel and Reyna send their regards."

Piper flinched a little when Reyna's name was mentioned. "Yeah, I was planning on visiting them for awhile. I miss them too." I told him.

"Hey, I'll gather along the gang. I'll be right back. No problem if we sit and talk at your table right?" Jason asked and took off when I nodded my head.

Piper took a seat next to me. "I'm sorry Percy. I just.. I lost control over myself." she sighed silently.

"What for? You told me you love him. Besides, you gave me your permission to pursue other girls. It's only fair that you show affection to Jason."

"No..but still, it wasn't right. You were right in front of me. I know you got hurt by that. It's just that I saw him after a long time and.."

"Ssshh. I told you, Pipes. It's alright. I'm alright." I told firmly.

"I'll make it up to you, okay? I promise."

I didn't get a chance to reply as Jason came back with the squad. Leo, Connor, Travis, Katie came along and sat around the table. I noticed Annabeth almost ready to leave the now empty Athena table and I approached her. I decided things has to get better between us, because she was after all, one of my closest friends. "Hey Annabeth, do you want to come and hang around with us?"

"Umm, Percy? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, sure. I want to mend things between us Annabeth. You used to be my best friend. I know we can never be together again, nor can we be as close friends as we were before, but I still consider you an important person in my life. So, here I am trying to mend things? Do you want to just keep avoiding me or do you want to start somewhere?" Annabeth looked conflicted, but finally her better sense prevailed. "Sure, I'll come along. It's a start anyway."

I lead her to my table and she gave Jason a welcome-back hug. Let me be clear at this point. No one blamed her or hated her for choosing Luke over me. It was just shitty luck on my part, so it wasn't like everyone had stopped talking with her or treated her like a bitch. She was on good terms with everyone, just as I hoped she would be. I sat down next to Piper, who was sitting next to Jason, his arms around her. As the conversation started, we all started drinking diet coke ( damn it, Mr.D ) and making small talk. Suddenly I felt a hand on my thighs, slowly creeping up. I sharply looked up to Piper, and then to Jason. He was talking blissfully to everyone else, his arms still around her neck.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered.

"I told you I'd make it up to you." she purred in a way that made me want to take her then and there itself.

"But, look where we are! Look at how many people are around us!"

"Well, that's what makes it more exciting ." Her palms reached my crotch and she started feeling my cock through my shorts. I felt myself go hard and let out a small grunt. Jason's attention was now fully towards Piper. "Was it difficult for you while I was gone?" he asked. At this moment, she put her hand inside my pants and was running her palms along the length of my cock. "Oh yes baby, it was so _**hard**_." She squeezed my cock at the mention of the word 'hard'. I couldn't stop my self from sighing.

"What's wrong Percy? Are you not feeling well? Do you need a _**hand**_ with anything?" Piper asked, now with my full cock whipped out of my shorts.

"Uh,no. Just a little stomach cramp." I lied, trying to controlling myself from moaning my heart out.

There she was, pumping my cock, with her boyfriend sitting right next to her. I've got to admit, there's a certain thrill of getting caught that's a serious turn on.

She started increasing her pace, as I sat with my head in my palms. Oh god, this girl is gonna be the end of me. I tried my best not to make the situation weirder, but damn it she knew how to give a good hand.

I was getting close, and she sensed it. She looked right at me, and started stroking it as fast as she possibly could. I don't know how on earth no one had figured it out by now. Everyone were talking among themselves, except Annabeth who was giving me a weird look. "Oh gods." I mumbled under my breath.

Piper was still looking directly at me. Without even turning towards Jason, she slurred "You know, I'm so glad you _**came**_ back _ **.**_ " I don't know if it was charmspeak, or if she was just that good at giving a handjob, but I came, then and there itself. I shot a load so huge, I had to take half a minute just to relax. I was totally out of breath and it was evident.

"Are you okay Percy? You look red all over your face." asked Leo with concern.

"Yeah, Percy are you feeling well?" Piper asked slyly. Oh that little minx. I nodded and looked up just to see Piper licking my semen from her hands. That sight was enough to make me go hard again.

"Yum." she whispered.

I couldn't stand it. Even though I had just finished, I wanted to rip her clothes and take her right on that table. I didn't know what I would do if I stayed there. So, I did the most sensible thing.

"Guys, actually I don't think I'm feeling well. I'll just head back to my cabin and rest for awhile. Jason, I'll catch up with you later man."

I said my goodbyes and started walking without a direction or a destination in my mind. I just wanted to get away from there. Unfortunately, I was too occupied to notice that someone was also following me.


	3. Reminiscence

**Reminiscence**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was perfectly fine by myself. I was going on about my business, ignoring Percy as usual. He had to approach me didn't he? He had to make things alright. Don't get me wrong. I want my best friend back too, but it just hurts so much. I can't look at him without feeling a wave of guilt knowing I hurt him. I really thought we'd have a happily ever after story but well, I bet Aphrodite is laughing from up there, isn't she?

Nevertheless, I couldn't say no to him. Why?

A – I wanted us to be friends. To go back to how it was. Plain old going on quests and killing monsters.

B – Well, what kind of a bitch would destroy a guy's heart and then say "Nah, sorry. I don't want anything to do with you"?

Reluctantly, I agreed. Maybe it's time to make amends and see if we indeed can be friends, if only to an extent. I braced myself and got up and started making myself over to the Poseidon table.

Everyone was socializing and was quite excited with Jason's return. They did not greet me with the same enthusiasm, but they did not ignore me either. They acknowledged me with a nod as I nodded back. Everyone knew I had broken Percy's heart but they all understood. The heart wants what it wants right? Still, sometimes I wonder, who can I fall out of love with this man? With this stupid, dumb, idiot of a seaweed brain? I still ask myself what went wrong. But I can't seem to find answers.

I talked for a while with Katie and Leo to an extent but soon turned my focus on Percy. He seemed to be especially close with Piper, but she was joyfully talking with Jason. I mean, obviously, she's meeting with her lover after a long time. But she also seemed extra cozy with Percy. Maybe, after what I did to him, he found a friend in her to talk to.

I don't take my eyes off them, but I don't make it obvious that I'm watching them either. The more I watch them, the more I feel something is definitely off. Piper seems to be talking with Jason but she was facing Percy most of the time. He was making weird noises and trying to be as normal, but he was failing miserably. It was a surprise that no one had noticed his behaviour. Maybe they're just too dumb to see it, or maybe I'm paranoid and obsessing over Percy for no reason.

I tried to ignore them and focus on something else, but my curiosity got the better of me. I've always had the need to know. So, I acted like I've dropped something, and hoped no one would notice me. I bent down, and to my utter shock, Piper was getting him off! My mind turned blank. What on earth was happening? Holy shit, Jason is.. Jason is right there! What is wrong with them? Piper wouldn't do this to Jason. Hell, Percy wouldn't do this to Jason. How long has it been going on? There she was giving handjob to my Percy. Wait! Why did I just think of him as mine? I'm with Luke I shouldn't feel jealous. But then, I started thinking logically. Piper has been hinting towards me that things aren't as great as they seemed to be with Jason. I looked up at them and they looked genuinely happy. Hell, I haven't seen Percy so happy in a long time. I started to think if I would do the same thing again if I was in a similar position. I looked at them again, this time imagining it was me who was pleasuring Percy. I imagined that it was me making him groan and grunt. Sure, we'd been past this when we were together, but this was exciting in a whole different way. I began imagining his soft member in my hand, throbbing every time I pressed it a little too hard. I thought of his soft dick between my lips, me humming and making him moan. All these thoughts were making me very moist between my legs. Heat was emanating from my body and every noise from him across the table was turning me on like crazy. Oh gods, look what I did to myself. I needed release, and I thought to get up and go to my cabin.

On second thoughts, I looked around. Everyone was busy talking among themselves. I mean, if they didn't notice Piper and Percy, they won't notice me right?

I slowly inserted my hand inside my shorts and began rubbing the edge of my clitoris. Ahh dear gods that felt good. I imagined Percy right under the table in between my legs. I slipped a finger inside and began rubbing a little hard. I secretly wished it has him who was fingering me. He would then spread my legs apart, and dive between my thighs. He would look up at me with those green eyes full of lust and I'd pull his head my thighs as he would start licking me. I began to finger myself faster while imagining all this. I slightly grabbed my breasts and pinched my nipples. I had to bite my lips to stifle a moan, as I imagined Percy playing with my boobs while eating me out. I looked over to him for real, and just for a second he looked back and our eyes met. He looked like a deer in headlights, probably thinking I'm onto him but hey, I had my own problems. Staring at him while fantasising about him was such a turn on. Percy evaded my eyes as he worried about controlling his grunts and groans, but I didn't take my eyes off him. I felt myself reaching the climax, as I noticed Percy had his head in his hands. So, he was close to finishing too. I sped up, the idea of us finishing at the same time, driving me crazy. I now had 2 fingers inside me, while my thumb was rubbing the clitoris. My other hand was cupping my boobs. The thought of Percy pleasuring me in front of everyone without anyone knowing was so exciting. Damn it, Perce! With one last thrust of my fingers, I drove myself over the edge. I came hard and felt a little bit of fluid run down between my thighs. I sighed, and looked over to see Percy catching his breath. Piper was biting her lips and smiling slyly. She turned back to Jason and began conversing with him. Percy just abruptly got up and excused himself as he left his table and began walking gods know where. I guess it was too much for him to handle. In a split second I made a decision. Fantasising about him made me remember about us from before, and I wanted to just speak with him normally for once. So I thought "Fuck it!" and I got up to follow him.

 **Percy's POV**

I was just walking around thinking about the recent developments with Piper, and what it meant, when I noticed I had reached a creek in the forest. The same one that was nearby when I won my first 'Capture the Flag'. This is where I was claimed by Poseidon.

I sat down nearby on a log and began introspecting. I can't do this anymore with Piper. It's destroying me with guilt. I'd probably get so guilty that I'll confess everything to Jason. I'd destroy my friendship with Jason and Piper, I'd destroy their relationship ( if it isn't already destroyed ) and I'd destroy my life all over again. But at the same time I'm not sure I could hold myself back against Piper. Gods, I loved that girl and I loved her body. I don't know if I can ever love her like I loved Annabeth, but well, maybe time can tell. Aarrghh, why do I have to deal this dilemma? Piper seemed extremely relaxed with the whole thing.

While I was deep in these thoughts, I managed to miss the crunching of leaves that signalled the arrival of somebody. One moment I'm deep in my thoughts and the next I feel a tap on my shoulder and I'm staring at the grey eyes that I'm all too familiar with.

"Hey, Percy. What's happening? You called me to sort out our differences, but then you practically ran out of there?"

"I just needed some time to think some stuff out." I replied solemnly.

"So, you and Piper huh?"

I looked up sharply. What the hell? "How..?"

"I saw."

She saw. She told like that's the most normal thing in the world. She saw. Me. Getting my rocks off. By Piper. Right beside Jason, and this woman acts like it's the most natural thing that can happen. "Right. You saw. Before you start judging, I know I'm a bad person and I was a bad fr…"

"Shh. I'm the last person eligible to judge you Percy, and even if I was, I'd say you're anything but a bad person. Is it the right thing to do? I can't tell you that. But does it make the both of you happy? If it does, then you deserve it. You finally get the happiness you deserve so stop judging yourself."

"Right. I guess you're right."

"Besides, it was kinda hot."

Wait, WHAT! She didn't just say what I think she did, did she? She didn't allow me to reply to that which was a good thing, since I don't know what would have popped out of my mouth.

"Since when?" she asked silently. I could feel a tiny tinge of regret in her voice.

"Yesterday."

"So you've…"

"Yes."

"Where?"

Damn, what is with all these questions? I'm starting to feel nervous. I simply replied "The beach"

"Whoa, Perce. That's crazy for the first time with a person."

"Yeah, I know but she just came to ask if I was alright and then…"

"Percy! I don't want the details damnit! You… we never have done it so publicly. It was almost always in your cabin."

"What? You wanted daring? I thought.."

"You thought what Percy? Just because I was happy in the bed, it means I didn't want to be bolder?"

"Well…yeah?" I said goofily.

"Seaweed brain" she muttered softly.

I don't know what happened to me when I heard those words, but it felt like all those years ago when everything was good. "Damn it's been so long since I've listened to those words, Wise Girl."

"Yeah it has, hasn't it?"

"Although I can remember a particular instance when…"

"Yeah, how can I forget that Percy? It was most definitely the craziest night of my life."

"We had met after a long time and we had booked a ticket to watch a movie. Hell, I don't even remember the name of the movie."

"I had deliberately asked you to pick an unpopular movie. The movie theatre was almost empty except for the two of us."

"Yeah, I was puzzled as to why you wanted to watch it. Guess there's a reason you call me Seaweed Brain yeah?"

She smiled. A genuine smile I've seen on her face in a long time. "Soon the movie got boring, but your dumb ass wouldn't take the hint. So I placed a hand on your thigh, and that's when you finally took the hint and put your hand on my ass."

"Hey, don't remind me of that wonderful ass of yours." She turned around just enough it tease me, without seeming obvious. "But yeah, you do have an amazing butt. I remember I couldn't stop playing with it. Your hand, though, was creeping closer to my cock. You started rubbing in through my pants."

"Yeah, and then I unzipped your trousers took that cock of yours out while your hand had gone under my skirt and you were groping my bare ass."  
"I still remember the cold feeling of your hand around my cock. That was enough to get me hard. Then you plunged you head into my cock and started bobbing your head up and down. Gods, you knew how to give a head."

"Oh Perce, you're turning me on now. Please go on. Remind me of that wonderful day."

"I then made my way to your pussy, and rubbed you through your panties. I parted the panties and inserted a finger in. It slipped in perfectly, you were already dripping wet."

"Oh Percy I'm dripping wet now."

"You do notice that you've already got me hard by saying those words right?"

"I don't care. The next thing I remember was sitting on your lap facing you. We kissed fiercely, like never before. You lifted my short dress up and slid my panties down. I inserted myself into you and I rode you. Fuck, Perce, that was the best fuck of my life."

"I was all over you. My mouth was in your mouth, your breasts, my hands roaming across your bare back, the thrill of getting caught. We had to bite each other's lips in order to keep the moans down."

"When it was finally over, I remember telling to myself to never let this guy go. What happened to us Perce? Why didn't you fight for me?"

"Hey, let's not ruin this by talking about the past yeah? That's a talk for another time."

"Yeah, I think I need another release."

"Wait, what?" _Another?_

"Never mind that." She said as she approached me. We were now just inches apart from each other. I reached up and slid my hand down her cheeks and just backed away.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I just.. I just went over this in my head. I'm already betraying a friend by being with Piper. I can't let you break Luke's trust also. I can't do that to you, Annabeth. Do you understand?"

She sighed. "Yes, Percy. Always the righteous one. You couldn't let go for once with me. The one time you did let go, it was with someone else." She told sadly.

"I really want to Annabeth, I do. But what about Luke?"

"Luke…well. He's.. I'm not able to reach him. He left for a quest long ago. But sometime back I lost all kinds of connection with him. The Iris Message won't get through. Something is seriously wrong, I feel it Percy."

 _Well, fuck._


End file.
